conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vachelan
Vachelan, formally known as''' Federal Republic of Vachelan '(French: ''Republique Federale d' Terevache) is the country in North America. It is located north of Hudson Bay and south of the Canadian state of Ontario and Quebec. It was declared independence from France in 1858. It was attempted by the Canadians to be a part of Canada during late 1800's until 1930's but the plan was failed because the Vachen people don't want the Vachelan to be a part of Canada. They have a hostile relationship to Canada from 1900's to 1980's but now they have very friendly relationship with each other. Etymology Vacheland is originated from the word vache (meaning cow) and land (but misspelled into lan) and combined into Vachelan because so many cows in Vachelan. History Early history French civilization Independence Vachelan declared independence from France in 1858 and it is recognized by France their independence. Andrew Martin was the first President of Vachelan while Thomas Dubois was the first Vice President of Vachelan. Martin's term was from 1858 to 1862 Dubois term was from 1858 to 1861. The first diplomatic missions of Vachelan was in Canada, France and US during his presidency. Canadian attempt annexation It was stated in 1890 that Vachelan attempt to be a part of Canada by the former Prime Minister Sir John Abbott. It was favored by Queen Victoria of UK, Tsar Michael II of Russia, King Alfonso XIII of Spain and former US President Benjamin Harrison but it was not favor of the Vachelan people. The territories of Glacevert and Norlaska would be the part of UK, the territory of Haut would be the part of Russia and the territory of Terrapacifique would be the part of Spain. But the tensions of two countries are started. The Canada declared war to Vachelan in 1897 to 1902. Many people affected on the war. The casualties of the war are 10,000 people. 100 of the casualties are soldiers and 5,000 are injured. Some of the Vachens are immigrated to the other places like Alentilla, Hawaii, Hong Kong, Nanhai Tudi, Russia and other nations. Present day Geography Demographics Politics Government Political parties Vachelan is a multi-party state. Some of the political parties are Vachen Parti National, Parti Social-Démocrate Terrevache and Réforme du Parti Populaire. Some of the local parties on the territories are Parti Glacevert Personnes in Glacevert, Nordlaska Parti Démocratique in Nordlaska, Parti Haut Personnes in Haut and Parti Travailliste de Terrapacifique in Terrapacifique and also the local parties of the autonomous states are Parti Démocratique de Terrecour and Terrecouer Parti de l'Indépendance in Terrecouer and Parti Social-Démocrate Vadeguere and Parti Vadeguere Personnes in Vadeguere. Administrative divisions Vachelan has 9 provinces, 4 territories and 2 autonomous states at all Provinces Territories Autonomous states Military Culture Media The three major television networks in Vachelan: Vachos Reseau de Television (English: Vachen Television Network) the largest television network in Vachelan and it owned by the government, Telenord, the second largest television network and it owned by Borges Group of Companies and Belle Amour Societe de Radiodiffusion English: Belle Amour Broadcasting Company)., the third largest television network and it owned by BM Communications Incorporated. Category:Vachelan Category:BBMhenggay Countries